Wake up, sleepyhead
by fukuji mihoko
Summary: Ronove learns the hard way just how difficult it is to get fifteen minutes of sleep when in a relationship with a sex-crazed teenager. He really didn't think this through. :Ronove/Battler:


**Wake up, sleepyhead**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ronove."<p>

Prod.

"Ronove."

Prod, prod.

"Ronove…?"

Prod, prod, _prod._

Still no response.

Ushiromiya Battler frowned for a while, lost in disappointment.

It took him approximately ten seconds before he finally realized frowning would, in the grand scheme of things, accomplish very little. It certainly wouldn't be enough to wake Ronove up. Frowning was, by its nature, typically very quiet- not at all a good method of dragging somebody's mind back into the land of the living.

That was why Battler stopped frowning.

It was pointless.

He had a better idea than frowning now, anyways; one that'd wake Ronove up for suuure~ Ihihi~

Battler's fingers curled about Ronove's shoulders. With an almost feral grin, he looked at Ronove for a few moments, formulating his master plan; allowing himself a small laugh at the sudden power imbalance that had arisen between them.

Now, Ronove was the vulnerable, unprotected one.

How sweet~

And it was with that thought that Battler decided to strike.

Dipping his head, he bent down, mouth inching closer, and closer still, to his target, before-

"Wake up, sleepyhead…"

-he muttered under his breath the wake up call he'd always used on Ange, when she was being awkward and refused, point blank, to go school-

-and he bit down on Ronove's neck.

He bit down _hard_.

It soon proved to be far more effective than Battler's previous methods. Almost instantly, a breathy gasp fell from Ronove's lips- and, soon afterwards, his eyes flickered open.

"Battler…?"

"Yes. That's my name. Well done."

With a small yawn, Ronove pressed his fingers against the sensitive spot of his neck Battler had assaulted; trying to assure himself it had really happened.

It soon became obvious it was no delusion or hallucination.

His neck was wet.

It still stung, too.

If Battler had been any more forceful that than, he probably would've been able to draw blood.

Battler sniggered at the sleepy, surprised look on Ronove's face- though his laughter wasn't filled with any real malice. He was just light-heartedly teasing him; mainly as a petty act of revenge, given how that damn demon butler loved to mess around with _his _head.

Having the tables reversed like this, if only for a few moments, was incredibly satisfying.

"Ihihi~ I never thought I'd see an expression like_ that_ on _your_ face. It looks like you've started to let your guard down. You better be careful from now on."

"Mm… well… aahn…"

Ronove's reply was punctuated by a small yawn.

Ihihi, seeing that demon butler like that, so unusually unguarded, and half-asleep no less, was giving Battler a pre~tty big ego boost. It looked like demons weren't completely infallible after aaaall~ Even they had moments when they weren't feeling their best… and they had weak points, too. They weren't all that different from humans.

Battler was pretty confident in his knowledge of Ronove's weak points by now, but he was still interested in digging around a little to uncover more.

Who wouldn't be?

"Aah… I was asleep… so it's only natural my guard would be down. That was a particularly low method of attack; it was hardly fair."

"Heh, now you sound like Levia."

"Yes. In my half-awake state, I often adopt the characteristics of Miss Leviathan. I'm terrified you have discovered my secret… so I'll most likely have to gouge you~ Pu ku ku~"

Battler laughed. "Yeah, sure, sure- but even half-asleep, your comebacks are pretty good. How?"

"It's called…" _Yawn_, "…spontaneity. Or wit. Not that I would rude enough to claim I possess either, of course…"

"Heheh~ But, seriously. You wanna 'gouge' me? Why don't you try~ From what _I _remember, you were the one being 'gouged' earlier~"

"Mm… You're such a pleasant conversationalist, aren't you?"

"I do try."

"So…" Ronove smiled politely. "Is there anything in particular you want? What could possibly justify that rather unconventional manner of waking me, I wonder? I'm curious now."

Battler grinned. It was the kind of grin that could've put even Beato's more bizarre expressions to shame.

Ronove had seen that grin before.

He thought he knew what it entailed, too…

With a quick, eerily graceful motion, he pushed aside the bed sheets and shifted his position slightly. Within a matter of seconds, he was straddling Ronove; seated atop of him, hands planted firmly on either side of his head, faces inches apart. Ronove had, effectively, been captured. He was too lethargic to even think about pushing Battler off him… and, at any rate, that kind of warmth was… quite nice…

Even if, at that exact moment, going back to sleep did sound a lot more appealing.

Ronove laughed softly to himself.

Battler would probably be annoyed if he confessed that, but still… he couldn't deny how tired he was. It was difficult keeping his eyes open- even in a situation like this.

"I think it should be obvious what I want to do…" Battler said. His voice was dipping in volume, and growing lower at the same time, so he sounded oddly serious and seductive.

It was almost impossible to equate _this _Ushiromiya Battler with the one who was frequently pushed over the edge into a screaming wreck by Beatrice's cruel comments and red truths.

This Ushiromiya Battler was completely different.

He was a lot bolder, far more confident, and incredibly self-assured. Teasing a person like that would be almost impossible, even for somebody like Ronove. Their roles really had been reversed completely, hadn't they?

It looked like Battler had quite the love of taking charge in these situations. It'd probably been exacerbated by Beato's cruel treatment of him. Maybe it was only natural he'd try and vent his frustration and humiliation out like this.

And, Battler was still a teenager, after all…

In hindsight, Ronove probably should have expected Battler to act like this. He really hadn't thought this through. Not that there had been much time for thinking when this strange, messy… 'relationship'?... started. Ronove wasn't entirely sure what had happened either; he was still trying to work it out. Battler, meanwhile, was trying not to think about it too much, because he'd only get a headache.

That was probably for the best.

Even so, Battler's actions were still quite a surprise- though not, necessarily, an unwelcome one. It was just… they'd already done this earlier that night, hadn't they? And not just once. The memory of being stretched, first by Battler's fingers and then by his cock, were still fresh in Ronove's hazy, sleep-deprived mind- and the thought of doing anything else right now was just far, far too much.

It didn't matter what Battler said or did, or how he tried to convince him, Ronove was-

"A-aaah…"

His fingers curled against the mattress underneath; eyes fluttering shut reflexively, but even then, he was still left with the memory of Battler's triumphant grin even with his eyes closed.

Battler was…

Aaah, he knew _exactly _what he was doing.

With a very slow, very deliberate motion, Battler pressed his lower body down against Ronove's. The anticipation, and then the white hot friction, was enough to make Ronove moan softly- previous convictions all but melting, as Battler's fingers now played across his chest, gently teasing his nipples, and-

"B-battler…!"

Inadvertently, Ronove found himself moving his hips upwards, trying to increase the contact between them as much as possible- and yet, at the same time, despite the vague cloud of lust and fatigue impairing his better judgement, he knew he really was too exhausted to see this through.

Putting his own feelings aside, which Battler had been able to successfully manipulate in a matter of moments, he… really was exhausted… and he didn't he could physically handle anything much more intensive than this.

What was wrong with kissing or holding hands, anyway?

That kind of thing must have gone out of fashion.

"Hm?" Battler looked down at Ronove quizzically; taking in his rumpled appearance and flustered face. "What's wrong?"

"Mm, nothing in particular, but… A-aah…"

Battler had chosen that exact moment to grind his hips downwards with just a little more force- and, at the same time, Ronove had been poorly attempting to stifle another yawn. These two factors resulted in an odd moan forcing its way from Ronove's mouth.

Battler raised a grow. "I didn't even know people could _make _noises like that."

"Neither did I."

"So both of us have learnt something, riiight?"

"I suppose so- ohhhh… _Battler_… …"

"Oh, _Ronove_," Battler echoed, voice mocking; using the same tone Ronove had used. He smirked. "I guess, despite your claims of being a 'gentleman', it's not _that _hard to break through all that and find thiiis side of your character after aaaall~"

Ronove gasped again, quite against his will, as Battler ground their hips together. At the same time, with that smirk, Battler dipped his head; biting against the sensitive side of Ronove's neck once more, which was already peppered with teeth marks and ugly bruises from last time.

Ronove laughed softly, breathily; the sound distorted with gasps he wasn't quite able to suppress.

"Y-you… w-want me to act like… I-I usually do… in a situation like _this_? T-that really is… i-_incredibly_ unfair… Please have some more realistic expectations about how much a person can take..."

Battler lifted his head from Ronove's neck; now looking the other directly in the face. Both were flushed, breathing heavily- but Battler was definitely the one in control here.

Heh. This was pretty cathartic, given everything that had happened with those goats in the second game…

Not that was Battler was going to eat Ronove.

…Well, he had been a little (those teeth marks in his neck looked kind of painful), but not in a cannibalistic way with blood and broken bones and stuff, that would be gross. Battler was just having a little fun.

"Huh, you're calling me unfair again? It's not _fair _that you always make fun of me either, but I don't complain about it all the time."

Ronove smiled. "I… I'm not even going to comment on that…"

"That's right, you're not. I don't want to hear it."

"How charming."

"I know you like it really~"

And with that, Battler bent down once more; biting down gently on Ronove's lower lip, fingers playing across his nipples, groins still pressed together and, a-and… too many things were happening at once, and Ronove could only respond to Battler's kisses (they'd started kissing?) half-heartedly, whilst the rest of his body was assaulted by Battler's touches a-and-

"A-aah, B-b-battler…"

"What?"

Battler, a little shaken, looked down at Ronove in confusion.

Ronove was… actively trying to push him away? Even though he'd clearly been enjoying it?

Why…?

Ronove tried to be tactful about his response to Battler's broad question- but he knew doing that would be quite difficult; especially when his mind wasn't really in its correct state. Even so, he did try.

"Aaah, Battler… Can't we postpone this… and do it another time…?"

At this question, the grin fell from Battler's face- replaced with what Battler evidently hoped was a frown, but came out looking more like a pout instead.

"What do you mean? I thought you liked doing this stuff with me?"

"I do, but-"

"You do, but what? … …Oh… shit."

Battler winced; and now, for the first time, his own face began to flush slightly.

In a hurried rush, not nearly as elegant as before, Battler moved away from Ronove; no longer pushing him back into the bed, no longer pressing their bodies together in that deliciously agonising heat- and it would be a lie if Ronove said he didn't miss it, but still, at the same time, he _was_ quite grateful.

Battler was no longer facing Ronove. Instead, he had turned about; drawing his knees to his chest, arms wrapped round them.

Face still red, earlier confidence now drained away, Battler muttered, "...Did I fuck up or something back there, is that what this is about?"

Ronove's expression softened slightly.

"No. You didn't."

"Then… You know, earlier, when we… ah…"

Contrary to his previous nature, Battler now seemed embarrassed; his face turning as red as his hair. Maybe being pulled out of the moment had forced him to sit back, and revaluate exactly what he had been doing. Battler was the type who acted in the heat of moment and only thought about it later- so this interruption might have given the 'thinking' process a chance to kick in at once.

"Ah, you know…" Battler muttered. "When I was… ihihi… inside you… I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Hm? No, you didn't," said Ronove, with a small laugh. "It was very, ah… enjoyable? Even if it was your first time… with my guidance, I think you were just fine, pu ku ku~"

Battler would have thrown a pillow at Ronove's direction, if he hadn't been so busy cringing with embarrassment.

Instead, all he said was, "S-shut up…"

Which, irritatingly enough, only made Ronove laugh even more; though it was a very quiet, drained sound- and not exactly like his typical laughter.

"So, if it was fine… then why'd you stop me?" Battler asked, now turning about to look at Ronove. He frowned. "You weren't just trying to make me feel awkward, were you? 'Cause _that _would be really mean. Especially when I'm kinda new to all this stuff. But I wouldn't put it past you, 'cause that would be exactly the kind of thing you _would _do."

"Ah, no- I wasn't trying to make you feel awkward; I promise, I wasn't. It's just… ahaha, I would have though it would be obvious~" said Ronove lightly- words echoing Battler's own from approximately two minutes ago.

There was a small pause.

Then, with a teasing, sleepy smile, Ronove decided to elaborate, and hopefully cure Battler of his worries.

"It's really not your fault…" _Yawn_. "I'm just… tired… that's all… …"

Battler didn't look happy with that explanation. Instead, he folded his arms, and glared.

"_Tired_?"

"Mm… As in… I would like to go to sleep…"

"What, even after what I just did? You mean that kind of thing was so boring you're _actually _still sleepy? Aaah… that really is… useless… … Aaargh." Battler groaned, a hand fisting in his hair. "T-that's _not _what I wanted to hear! 'When you try to have sex with me I feel like falling asleep'? W-what the hell, that's definitely _not _an ego boost! Damn it!"

Ronove continued to laugh pleasantly- unable to stop himself. Battler's despair over this issue… really was quite endearing.

He'd been trying to be forceful earlier- but it seemed, even under that, there was a little hesitation, and a faint flicker of nerves.

"No, it's not your fault. You know, being penetrated like that by you earlier, twice in a row as well… it's pretty exhausting. And maybe it's natural for you to want more given…" _Yawn_. "…given you're younger than me…? But, if you wanted to do that again… right now… I really wouldn't be able to handle it…"

"Hn? You're really… seriously tired? Just from that?"

"Mmmhmm."

"But… I'm not." Battler frowned- that small pout returning again, which Battler would have viscously refuted was a pout if anybody had asked. "I still… want more! I want to do try it again."

"Ahh, I'm flattered you enjoyed yourself that much but…" _Yawn_. "I'm not going anywhere. Can't we try tomorrow…?"

"Tomorrow? Well… Really? I don't… want to wait that long… … T-this is such a pain…"

Battler sighed, running a hand through his hair- trying, and failing, to distract himself from his own emotions. No matter how hard he tried, the memories from earlier, of Ronove gasping and leaning against him, face flushed, as Battler thrust in and out of him in a wet, sticky mess continued to plague him. Maybe he'd been a little too forceful, but that was Battler's first time doing _anything _like that, so couldn't it be excused?

He just wanted to try it out again.

He really, really wanted to try it out again.

Was that… really such a bad thing?

But it'd be pretty much impossible if Ronove fell asleep halfway through. That'd just be embarrassing.

The mere thought made Battler shudder slightly.

"Hey." Gently, Battler shook Ronove's shoulder. His face flushed light pink at the mere thought, Battler suggested- very, very awkwardly, in an uneven kind of voice- "If… Ihihi, if… getting fucked is really that tiring then, next time you could always… er… do that to me instead?"

Ronove's eyes, half-lidded, widened at this small comment from Battler- and his mouth fell open slightly.

"A-ah? You would be alright… with something like that?"

"W-well, I don't know until I've tried it," said Battler defensively (though why he felt so defensive he didn't know), as he folded his arms tightly in front of his chest. "A-and when that happened to you, _you _seemed to be enjoying yourself, so-"

"Mm, well… We'll think about it later? But, it's… not for everyone… and…" _Yawn_. "I don't want to hurt you. Milady would be angry."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Mm… And I would feel guilty as well… Even when it comes to sex, I still want to be a gentleman- regardless of what you might say about me~ Pu ku ku~"

Battler snorted- and yet, despite his show of contempt… there was a small smile on his face he couldn't quite shake off. It looked like Ronove, despite being a demon… really did care about him after all.

It was a strange feeling, but it wasn't necessarily a bad one.

Nobody else in Purgatorio gave a damn about hurting him, so it was kind of novel to come across somebody who did.

It was… kind of nice…

Yeah, that was it.

It was just… nice.

Maybe that was why he'd done it.

Maybe that why he'd first grabbed hold of Ronove's collar and dragged him into that impulsive kiss ('I _told _you to stop making fun of me, but you didn't shut up- it's not my fault I had to make you! D-don't look at me like that, this is_ your _fault!'). It was because he realized Ronove was one of the few people here who actually seemed to care about him.

"Pfft, come on. You don't need to try and act all 'refined' right now- not after the stuff we've done, and the faces I've seen you make. And, after being staked to death by those seven sisters, a little pain like that'd be nothing. I think I'll be fine. I'm coping with this pretty well so far." Battler grinned, and prodded Ronove in the side. "_You're _the one who can't keep up."

"Ahaha, well, that's true, I suppose… But regardless, I'd feel guilty if I caused you any unnecessary pain, or forced you into something you don't like… That's Milady's job, pu ku ku~ And… I am sorry.

"I wish I could follow through with your demands… Especially when being with you like this is so interesting~ But right now, I think that might be impossible… …"

"Humph. Impossible. Yeah, it is impossible. Aaaah, this is all useless," Battler muttered bitterly; though by this point, his irritation was most likely an act.

He was still smiling bemusedly.

This situation was so bizarre… but it wasn't that bad, either.

Battler captured a handful of Ronove's hair between his fingers and, without giving it much thought, idly began to play about with it; tugging at it with just enough force to create a few faint sparks of pain. He knew Ronove pre~tty intimately nooow, thanks to their earlier interaction, and he knew for a fact he had a 'thing' about his hair being pulled like that~

True to Battler's expectations, the demon butler- despite his tired state- obligingly began to sigh softly, in a half-asleep, placated fashion; just like a cat curled up by the fire place.

Battler wasn't content to be that gentle, though. He tugged on it a little more sharply, and-

"_A-aaah… _B-battler… …"

"Ihihi~ It's kind of strange how you like being treated roughly like this. I didn't think you'd be so submissive?"

"Maybe you should count that as a blessing, given how graceless you were. A person who doesn't share my unique tastes might have been disappointed, pu ku ku~"

"E-eh? W-what? I thought you said it was fine, y-you-"

"Pu ku ku~ I was just jo~king~"

"Aaargh… R-really? W-well, I can see that _now_… Gah." Battler glared, and tugged on Ronove's hair forcefully. "Bastard. Next time, maybe I seriously _will _try and hurt you."

"Why don't you? I'll look forward to it. I might even enjoy it~ Just… not right now…"

"Oh, sure, sure. _Fine_. Whatever. If you're _really _that tired. But…"

Curling up beside Ronove, Battler wrapped his arms round the others' middle, pulling him into a loose embrace.

Ducking his head once more, he began to suck gently on the area of Ronove's neck he'd bitten earlier. It was a very soft, almost apologetic motion; his teeth grazing gently against the surface of his skin, and never once biting down. The motions were lazy and lackadaisical instead of violent and demanding, as they had been earlier- and they were a lot more welcome to the half-asleep Ronove.

"A-aah… Battler… Nn…"

He was too tired to try and stop himself from talking, so muttered words and jumbled nonsense fell in a soft murmur from his mouth; broken up here and there with more breathy moans or soft sighs.

"Ihihi~ How cute~"

Battler drew his head away from Ronove's ravaged neck; now content with holding him a little tighter.

"So…" he said lightly, in an almost conversational tone, "I guess, right now… sex is out?"

Ronove nodded in affirmation. "Sorry… right now, I really couldn't…"

"Tch. And this all your fault, getting me all worked up, and letting me believe we were going to do something… and then pushing me away, right at the last minute. That really_ is_ an advanced level of torture."

"Ahaha~ It comes with being a demon, I'm afraid…" _Yawn_.

Battler smiled at Ronove's sleepy words; now, only just aware of just how tired he truly had been. Maybe he had been a little selfish earlier, only thinking of himself… If this was going to work out, they probably needed to compromise.

Yeah. That was what he'd do.

He'd try and compromise.

"So, if sex isn't an option… what about kissing? You still have enough energy to do something simple like that, don't you?" A teasing grin. "Demon butler?"

"Mm… Kissing is nice… and slightly underrated. Pu ku ku… If you really want, I suppose we can do that for a while?"

"Good. Because I_ do_ want to. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked."

As he spoke, Battler brought two fingers up underneath Ronove's chin; lifting his head so they were looking at one another, eye to eye. Ronove's were half-lidded as Virgilia's often were, his face was flushed, and his lips were slightly swollen from Battler's more violent, crushing kisses before.

When Battler saw Ronove looking that vulnerable, he really couldn't help himself~

Battler smiled- and, very gently, pressed their lips together.

Ronove's mouth opened willingly to accommodate Battler's tongue, yet he made no effort to return Battler's kiss forcefully at all. Rather, he seemed completely content to let Battler do whatever he pleased, putting up no resistance. The kisses they exchanged were slow and sloppy, rather languid; but they couldn't be described as half-hearted.

What little energy Ronove had left, he was using it solely to satisfy Battler, in whatever way he could.

In the end, maybe kisses like that… were the most intimate things Battler had experienced with Ronove so far. Despite his fatigue, Ronove was still trying to respond; eyes fluttering closed, mouth opening wider.

When they pulled apart for air, both were flushed; and in a matter of moments, Battler drew Ronove back to him- pressing kisses against the corner of his lips, before finding his mouth once more.

It was wet, sticky- entirely unrefined… but Battler didn't care.

It looked like Ronove didn't either.

He wouldn't have been responding otherwise.

It was only inevitable, then, that his eyelids would eventually fall shut… and he would be unable to open them again.

Battler blinked in confusion when Ronove stopped responding, even lazily, to his kisses, and pulled back- a single thread of saliva connecting their mouths together.

Ronove's face was light pink.

Meanwhile, his eyes were closed… and his breathing was steady, and even.

He had finally fallen asleep.

Battler clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth in irritation at this- but there was no real anger behind that small sound.

Heh. Some demon butler, who couldn't even stay awake for fifteen minutes.

What a pain.

But, even so…

"Ihihi~ I guess this makes you… my pain? A-ahaha..."

A-aah, that was a pretty embarrassing line, wasn't it? Granted, it wasn't at the same level of those awful English pick up lines he'd thrown at girls when he was younger, which that old bastard still liked to bring up, but still. I-it was definitely embarrassing…

It was a good thing Ronove was asleep. Battler knew that damn demon butler would've teased him rotten about something like that.

But, even so…

Battler had meant it.

He meant every word…

And that was why he smiled a complex smile- self-deprecatingly at himself, gently at Ronove…

…and softly pressed one last, lingering kiss against Ronove's mouth.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ronove~ You don't look too gooood~ Rough niiiight?"<p>

Rather than get embarrassed, Ronove only laughed at Beatrice's question. His hands didn't shake in the slightest, nor was his concentration thrown off- and when Ronove handed Beatrice her cup of camomile tea, it was with a perfect gesture as always.

The only indications of his restless night were the unbecoming bags under his eyes, and the slightly paler shade of his skin. Everything else about him was polished as always.

"Mm… It would probably be unfitting to discuss the subject whilst you are having your breakfast, Milady."

Beatrice cackled. "But I wanna discuss the subject, I'm interesteeeed~ Battler is such a graceless, incompetent fool, I bet he did it all wrong, riiight? The thought of that bumbling idiot putting the wrong thing in the wrong hole just… pffft gyahahaha! I'd rather it was you than me; **I **wouldn't have enough patience to teach an incompetent fool like thaaaat!"

"Ah, well, it wasn't quite as you envisioned it… I am sure it would be impolite to discuss it in great detail, so I will refrain from doing so, but-"

Ronove's voice broke off mid-way through his sentence, as he was suddenly interrupted. In a burst of golden butterflies, the subject of his and Beatrice's conversation appeared; hands in pockets as usual, and an arrogant smile on their face.

It wasn't anything at all like the look of embarrassment Beatrice had expected to see, so she was a little disappointed.

"Yo, Ronove."

"Ah… It is nice to see you, Ba-"

And, once more, for the second time in the space of two seconds, Ronove was promptly interrupted.

Battler had stalked forwards, wrapped an arm round Ronove's back, tugged the demon butler against his chest-

-and then pressed their lips together in a bruising, almost violent kiss.

It looked like there were tongues involved, too.

…On closer inspection, there were definitely tongues.

The moans Battler was able to force from Ronove were pretty impressive, actually… gyahaha…?

The cookie Beatrice had been picking at for the past few seconds fell from her grip, staining her bed sheets with sugar.

Her blue eyes, framed by her blonde curly hair, widened- just like those of a doll's. Meanwhile, her proud, arrogant masque faded somewhat, to be replaced with a light blush, and a more innocent stare.

Beatrice wasn't the only one blushing.

When Battler drew back, from what could only be described as his attempt to eat Ronove's face, he was grinning in a self-sure, confident manner that would've made even the cold-hearted Satan's heart flutter. Ronove, meanwhile, was breathing heavily, face red- obviously, completely surprised by that particular greeting.

That didn't make sense, though! thought Beato. W-wasn't Battler meant to be useless and incompetent, completely incompetent? What was that all about?

How was that even possible?

Battler smirked.

"_That_ was a continuation of last night," he said smoothly, arms folded. "You fell asleep half-way through. It was pretty rude. And that's only a small demonstration of what I actually wanna do later, ihihihi~

"I said I'd be rougher next time, didn't IIII? You really need to learn to keep up, ihihihi~

"Oh, hey Beato."

And, after picking up one or two sugar cookies from the breakfast tray resting on Beato's bed, Battler gave the two shocked figures a small, mischievous grin, and vanished.

Beatrice and Ronove both stared after him.

"Alright," said Beatrice, after a very, very long pause, "…What the hell was _that_?"

"It appears you might have underestimated Battler a little, Milady…"

Then, he sighed softly; a perplexed smile playing across his face.

"Aah… I'm so tired. This really is useless… pu ku ku…"

* * *

><p><strong>an: ** more ronobato porn-ish stuff? aaah i don't know XD~ I-I can't help myself they're just so much fun to write okay XD  
>I like the mental image that Battler would be totally obsessed with sex if in a relationship with somebody XDD I think it matches his perverted personality pretty well XDD and then, Ronove would be completely unable to keep up because he actually needs to sleep XD<p>

ahaha I probably shouldn't write so many similar stories, though. They'll get a bit samey. And people will get tired of it.  
>They probably are already tired of it.<p>

ihihi this might be the last ronobato oneshot I do in a while.  
>I actually feel kind of guilty filling such a small section of this site with so many fics about such a niche pairing I know a lot of people don't like... ... *sweatdrop* I-I'm sorry I'm such a fangirl ;A;<p>

**~renahhchen xoxoxo**


End file.
